phosrpgportalfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic NPCs
There are many notable, wealthy, or powerful people that did not flee to King's Port when loyalist leaders were ousted before the formation of the Republic. Some of these people have agreed to assist the Republic as community leaders or financial supporters. Others may still be loyal to the crown or act independently of either faction. Regardless, the important citizen of Valusia continue to be influential throughout the growing Republic. The Valusian Counsel Chancellor Edwin Varos *'Represents:' Hulkin *'Sigil:' A red plumed helmet encircled by the golden sun of Solace. Knight Sovereign Varos stands as the senior most Red Knight remaining in service to the Order. Stationed in Tristom during Evernight, he and his men escorted survivors along the coastline to Hulkin, where he mounted a valiant defense. Since then, he has married and adopted three Evernight orphans. He continued to be a man of the people an openly rebuked Rivaldi's commands, though could not stop the ensuing violence. Ashamed that his Order had been connected to the incident, he has spent a considerable amount of his wealth in assisting the families injured by those events. Despite it all, he continues to be a devout follower of Solace and a proud member of the Red Knights. Many believe there is a no more honorable man than Edwin Varos in all of Valusia. Magistrate Selwin Blackwell *'Represents:' Hulkin *'Sigil:' A black inkwell with a white stylus on a field of ocean blue. Lord Venmire Tenrose *'Represents:' Endin *'Sigil:' A white skull surrounded by ten red roses on a field of deep indigo. Guildmaster Garon Aventari *'Represents:' Endin *'Sigil:' A yellow sword standing vertically on a field of black with three yellow stars above. The Cabinet of Chancellor Varos Jeel Murdif *'Selected by:' Chancellor Varos *'Sigil:' ?? Assigned Regent of Nullier Manor after Lord Nullier's unfortunate demise, Jeel Murdif is relatively unknown within the Republic. Rumors questioning the honorable nature of Regent Murdif have lowered the overall reputation of the Chancellor' Cabinet. Asaad Mulazim *'Selected by:' Councilman Aventari *'Sigil:' ?? A native Kossian, this wealthy businessman is garnering more and more attention throughout the Republic. Beyond his small shipping business, few know much else about him. Cabel Martenson *'Selected by:' Councilman Blackwell *'Sigil:' Another new politician to Chancellor Varo's Cabinet, Cabel Martenson's ties to the Magus Consortium bring intriguing prospects to the East. Lord Venthos Tenrose *'Selected by:' Councilman Tenrose *'Sigil:' A white skull surrounded by ten red roses on a field of deep indigo. Most people know Venthos as the youngest son of Lord Venmire Tenrose, and as such, he has considerable wealth and influence because of it. For a time, he was a student at the Mizridoor College of Arcane Studies, thought that time ended long before the Spider invasion destroyed the campus. His elder brother, a high ranking soldier in the King's Army, was not as fortunate. Venmire is presumed to be much like his father--persuasive and cunning. Community Leaders Lord Lorrath Edgewold *'Controlling Region:' Midvale Keep *'Sigil:' A white sun cresting over a green valley on a dark blue field. Dalor Sago Bilbury *'Controlling Region:' The Dales Lord Maeston Olyrim *'Controlling Region:' Darkcliff Hold *'Sigil:' A black tower on a field of blue and gold. Lady Helsifyra Ashford *'Controlling Region:' Gryphonview Hall *'Sigil:' A golden griffin clenching a spear atop a field of green.